Gullugg
Gulluggs, or GullugsMetroid: Samus Returns Official Guide are flying bat-like creatures native to SR388 that have long, needle-like protuberances below their main body. ''Metroid II: Return of Samus In ''Metroid II: Return of Samus, they can be found exclusively in Phase 2, constantly circling around a small area in the air, harming Samus if she comes into contact with them. They frequently yield Missile ammo when killed. ''Metroid: Samus Returns in ''Samus Returns.]] Gulluggs re-appear in the remake Metroid: Samus Returns, now capable of flying freely through the air and attacking Samus using the needles on their bodies. They are ubiquitous throughout the planet and are one of the most common species found on SR388. Samus encounters some Gulluggs on the Surface, where the game introduces the Melee Counter. Samus is encouraged to use it against the first one she encounters. In Chozo Memory 02, Gullugs can be seen hunting and feeding on Hornoads by using their needles to stab through the latter's bodies. In the same image, they can be seen flying off while carrying their prey. There are three types of Gullugg encountered on SR388. Normal Gullugs are blue and the weakest type. Stronger GulluggsMetroid: Samus Returns Official Guide Walkthrough are pink, stronger, and faster than normal Gulluggs. The final type are Electric Gulluggs which can electrify themselves, making them immune to Melee Counters, similar to Gamma Metroids and by extension, some Alphas. Official data Metroid II: Return of Samus Manual "This creature flies around and around in the air." Metroid: Samus Returns Official Guide ;Inhabitants & Eco System of SR388 (p. 16) :"Gullugs start as a nuisance and become a full-blown pandemic the farther into SR388 you go. These spike bats force you to Melee Counter far more than any other enemy, which adds a level of chaos to any multiple-monster encounter. They typically stay well out of melee range and attack by pointing their spiked tips in your direction and launching themselves like bullets. A Melee Counter and a shot from your Power Beam are usually all it takes to defeat them, but fighting them with the counter promises to be a headache. Tread lightly when a Gullug is around." ;Walkthrough - Gullugg (p. 34) :"Enemies of the Gullug variety are plentiful in SR388. They’re aggressive, their flight patterns are erratic, and countering them requires precision. Trying to defeat them without a Melee Counter is a great way to lose a lot of health. When you see a Gullug, wait patiently for the click and white circle, counter, then press the Fire button. Once it’s countered, it goes down in a shot or two, but tread lightly before then." ;Walkthrough - Stronger Gullugg (p. 77) :"During your journey to obtain Missile Tank M-18, you encounter a faster, meaner version of the Gullugg. This one features a pink hue, and defeating it requires significantly more shots. To make this enemy much easier to deal with, using the Ice Beam and shatter it with a melee attack or a missile." ;Walkthrough - Electric Gullugg (p. 149) :"As soon as you enter the high-temperature area on your way to Metroid 31 / 40, you bump into a pair of Electric Gulluggs. These are some of the toughest enemies you come across on SR388. Because these Gulluggs are electrified, they can't be countered and they are also incredibly hardy, meaning it takes a ton of shots to bring them down. So what can be done? Freezing an Electric Gullugg with a charged Ice Beam shot, then shooting it with a missile or hitting it with a melee attack makes short work of this enemy. Your Beam Burst and Super Missiles also work, but those are precious resources that you don't need to waste when an Ice Beam shot can take care of your problems." Trivia *It is unknown if the Gullugg species became infected by the X Parasites, as Samus never encountered any Gulluggs in Metroid Fusion. *''Metroid: Samus Returns Official Guide'' spells the normal variant as "Gullugs", but the Stronger and Electric ones as "Gulluggs". *These creatures share the same eye style with the Yakuza in Metroid Fusion. Gallery File:Gullugg.png|Gullugg as it appears in Metroid II: Return of Samus File:Gullugg artwork.JPG|Official artwork from Return of Samus File:Commercialgullugg.PNG|''Metroid II: Return of Samus'' commercial File:MSR Art Gallery 011.png|Electric Gullugg artwork from Samus Returns File:MSR RoS Gallery 025.png|''Return of Samus'' Gullugg artwork from the gallery in Samus Returns File:Melee Counter tutorial.png|Gullug in the Melee Counter tutorial from Samus Returns File:Samus Returns possible Gullugg.png|A Gullug in Metroid: Samus Returns References es:Gullugg ru:Галлаг Category:Species Category:SR388 Category:Surface Category:Area 1 Category:Area 2 Category:Area 3 Category:Area 4 Category:Area 5 Category:Area 6 Category:Area 7 Category:Area 8